


Hermanito

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK comes home and Carlos is waiting at the door, and someone else is there as well. Someone he's only heard of but never met in person.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146488
Comments: 40
Kudos: 307





	Hermanito

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by windshield91 on Tumblr who prompted: _And 911 ls TK meeting Carlos' older brother who TK doesn't know of. I always pictured Carlos having an older brother never sisters._
> 
> In this fic, TK does know of Miguel but has never met him. 
> 
> **TW: Referenced closeted living and homophobia.**  
>  **Spoilers for S2.04 Friends with Benefits**
> 
> On a personal note, last night's episode upset me on a deep level, and while others were buoyed by it I was just left heartbroken. I have grown tired of stories like that of Carlos' parents, and want nothing more than to see the support that so many of us don't get in real life. This is my way of making me feel better. I wish so many of us could just be out and open, without hiding.

“Welcome home,” Carlos met TK at the door, which was weird within itself. That only tended to happen when one of them had experienced a tragedy or generally just a bad day at work. And of course, that night when neither of them had been sure whether it was over or not. 

“Is everything okay?” TK asked, searching Carlos’ face for an answer. “Did something happen? Are you okay?” 

“Hermanito, let the man in,” a male voice called from within the house. 

“I’ve got a surprise visitor, and he’s very excited to meet you,” Carlos explained, stepping only slightly to the side, his brown eyes apologetic. “Just remember that you love me, okay?” 

“I’m not likely to forget,” TK said, his voice full of confusion as Carlos finally stepped aside fully and he could enter. Had Carlos been lurking by the windows, waiting for him to get home?

TK removed his shoes and put them on the rack before he walked further into the room, surprised by a man who resembled Carlos sitting on the couch. He was older, though, and about Judd’s size. He rose when TK approached and stuck out his hand. 

“TK, it is so nice to meet you,” the man said as they shook hands. “Carlos has told me so much about you, the man who makes my little brother happy. I’m Miguel,” he squeezed lightly before going away. 

“Miguel, Carlos’ brother, I’ve heard about you,” TK replied, resisting the urge to flex his hand as he let go, and Carlos sidled up next to him.

Carlos reached for TK’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Yeah, Miguel decided to drop in; that’s nice, isn’t it?” 

“Always nice to see family,” TK replied, wondering if the Reyes steel grip was hereditary or if he needed to do some sort of hand workout. He looked between the two brothers, seeing the similarities and differences.

They certainly looked alike, their eyes and the angles of their jaws. But where Carlos possessed lean muscles and a bit of bulk, Miguel looked like he could bench press his little brother and then some without breaking a sweat. He was also quite a bit older, cementing TK’s belief that Carlos was the baby of the family. 

“When Mami and Papi told me they met a friend of Carlos’ I figured it must have been you,” Miguel explained. “I wanted to drop in and say hi; it isn’t nice for them to get to have all the fun. Especially since I barely see Carlito as it is. He skips dinners; he only comes to visit mi Corazon and his sobrinas, but no time for his brother.” He pressed a hand to his chest, then beamed at them both. 

“You know about us?” TK asked and squeezed Carlos’ hand when he felt him flinch. That moment still burned between the two of them, but in some ways, he felt like he knew more about Carlos than ever before. 

“Of course, Carlos tells me everything, always has,” Miguel said as he gestured for them to sit, allowing them to be together while he took one of the chairs. “I couldn’t wait to meet you in the flesh and see him happy.” 

TK looked down at where his hand clasped Carlos and rubbed his free hand across the back of Carlos’, massaging his knuckles if only to get him to relax his grip a little bit. “He makes me happy too,” he smiled at Carlos then his brother. 

“You seem good for each other,” Miguel smiled warmly, leaning back in his chair. 

“He is good for me,” Carlos replied. “He makes me happy. I love him,” he was looking at TK when he said it. 

“I can see that,” Miguel replied, “We’ll have to have dinner soon. TK, you can meet Carlos’ biggest fans.” 

“His nieces?” TK replied because he already knew that he was Carlos’ biggest fan, but he supposed he could share it with a couple of kids. 

“Yeah, they think you’re cute, not my taste, but I guess you’re alright,” Miguel teased and then laughed.

TK laughed as well, glancing to see his boyfriend blushing. “I’d be glad to meet them.” 

The three of them sat and talked for over an hour, Miguel swapping stories with TK about his brother. 

Carlos squeezed TK’s hand before getting up and leaving the room, and TK worried that the silence between him and Miguel would be awkward. 

“I hope you’ll go easy on him,” Miguel said softly, watching Carlos’ retreating back as he climbed the stairs, looking for something he’d wanted to loan Miguel. 

“I’m not sure what you mean?” TK asked, though he did have an inkling of an idea and wondered what Mami and Papi Reyes had said to Miguel about him.

“Our parents know who you are to Carlos,” Miguel replied. “I think they’re just waiting for him to say it.” 

TK swallowed and rubbed his hands on his knees. “Will they...be mad?” 

“Mad? No,” Miguel replied, shaking his head. “But maybe...because he never said anything that they hoped maybe it was a phase. Something he would get over.” 

TK clenched his jaw, his heart and muscles aching as he tensed up. 

“I know it’s not, and I’ve always known. I’ve spent over ten years trying to explain to them that being gay doesn’t mean he can’t be happy, that he can’t get married or have children. They’ll come around, hopefully, sooner rather than later,” Miguel explained. “I think they also worry about his safety.”

TK nodded and swallowed. He could remember his Dad telling TK that he was scared when TK told him. That he wouldn’t hide any comments or overtures of violence from him, that he would always tell him if someone treated him wrong. 

Carlos’ parents hadn’t illustrated their concerns to him. But maybe Miguel had. 

“But, if I visit for Sunday dinner, and tell them about this wonderful firefighter I met, who loves kids and is a hero,” Miguel smiled at him, and they both glanced up as Carlos thumped lightly down the stairs, moving quicker than he usually would. 

“Did I miss anything?” Carlos asked, looking between the two of them, nervous. 

“Just your brother telling me what a cute little kid you were, which is not surprising. I doubt you ever had an awkward phase, Carlito,” TK smiled as Carlos groaned and Miguel rose from his seat. 

“Oh, please don’t call me that,” Carlos wrinkled his nose and handed off the book in his hand to Miguel, who pulled him into a rough hug, slapping him on the back. 

“It’s been nice to meet you,” Miguel pulled TK into a hug next, and TK wondered if he should see a chiropractor with how his bones seemed to at the strength of it. “My new little brother. I hope you’ll be around for a while.” 

“I plan to,” TK walked to the door with Carlos’ hand in his, and they both waved goodbye to Miguel as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” Carlos began apologizing, only for TK to shush him. 

“Don’t apologize,” TK cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips, holding him close. “I loved meeting him, and I love you, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Carlos kissed him back and wrapped his arms around TK, pulling him close as well until they were pressed together. “I love you too,” he murmured, his voice thick.


End file.
